As mentioned in documents such as Patent document 1, it is known that a scheme that a Web page creation support server searches a template of the Web page data in a way that uses a keyword designated by a user terminal as a search condition, and the user terminal creates the Web page data by use of the searched template and uploads the Web page data to a Web server.
According to this scheme, in the case of trying to change at least some elements of details of the Web page corresponding to a time of year, an editor must edit the Web page data and must upload the Web page data to the Web server each time.
As mentioned in documents such as Patent document 2, it is known that a scheme that the Web server, upon receiving a request, starts up a CGI [Common Gateway Interface] program, a CGI function utilized by the CGI program executes a process of replacing each of the keywords listed up in the template with data associated with the keyword, and the Web server sends, as a response, the Web page data for displaying the template after the replacement process.
According to this scheme, if the data associated with the keyword changes moment by moment, it follows that values in the template displayed based on the Web page data given as the response from the Web server change moment by moment. Herein, URL [Uniform Resource Locator] must contain parameters in order to start up the CGI program, however, a general type of search engine determines the Web page having the URL containing the parameters to be a dynamic Web page and therefore does not list up the Web page in a high order of a search result.                [Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Application Publication No. 2004-157783        [Patent document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Application Publication No. 2001-265758        [Patent document 3] Japanese Laid-Open Application Publication No. 2002-229973        